jimmyneutronfandomcom-20200223-history
The Eggpire Strikes Back
The Eggpire Strikes Back is an hour television special in The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius part of the first season. It is the sequel to the original film. Plot King Goobot and Ooblar return to Retroville and pretend to be nice to the citizens. However, Jimmy suspects something about the Yolkians and knows that they are up to something evil (in revenge of Goobot's humiliation in his defeat from the film). When he tries to tell people that they are lying, the citizens won't listen, and the townspeople start to mock him. To prove the Yokians haven't changed, he puts a recording of the Yolkians through Goddard's lie detector and he finds out it is, in fact, a big lie, only to have the Yokians gain the townspeople's loyalty and have them start turning against Jimmy. He runs to tell Hugh and Judy and then he figures out that they have gone to the Retroville park for an announcement. And what he finds there is a giant egg that looks exactly like the one that the Yolkians' chicken god, Poultra, hatched out of in the original film. To Jimmy, this confirms his worst fears, but the citizens of Retroville are too turned by the Yolkians to listen to him. To Jimmy's surprise, the large egg does not contain a mutant carnivore chicken, but a shower of invitations to a party hosted by the Yolkians. King Goobot and Ooblar pretend to feel rejected to make the townspeople sympathetic towards them, and get them to turn against Jimmy more. When Goobot offers Jimmy to shake hands with him, Jimmy refuses and this gets him to be despised by the townspeople (except Goddard) for being rude to the Yolkians. Cindy, Carl, and Sheen are seen at the Candy Bar, and Sheen and Carl are forced to tell Cindy about how to get into Jimmy's lab. When they finally do tell her, Cindy tells Goobot about how to get inside the lab, since the latter tricked her into thinking he and Ooblar would build her a lab. Later, Goobot sneaks into Jimmy's bathroom and plucks a piece of hair off of one of Jimmy's inventions. Goobot gets into the lab and steals his DNA re-generator to re-create Poultra from Poultra's toenail, the last piece of her that contains her DNA. Meanwhile, Jimmy is investigating a Yokian freighter which is carrying Poultra's waterdish, which confirms that the Yokians are still evil. Jimmy tries to tell his parents about the plan, but they don't believe him. Later, it is revealed that Jimmy has become the laughing stock of Retroville, as evidenced by a couple who is walking by his house and harshly mocking him and his repeated warnings. When Goobot reveals his plan to Jimmy, Jimmy tries to convince his ex-friends that Poultra will show up at the picnic, but as expected, no one believes him. When Jimmy goes back to his lab to investigate the Yokians evil plan, he finds out that his regenerator has been stolen to create a brand new Poultra. Jimmy rushes to the picnic to tell everyone that Poultra is about to attack them, and explains what happened to make the plan happen. However, everyone thinks he's lying and they dismiss his warnings as "the annoying questioning of the program." However, Cindy, realizing that the whole town is doomed because of her, stands up for Jimmy by reminding them of the times Jimmy saved the town. Most of the citizens accept Jimmy back into their lives, but a few of them remain skeptical until Poultra actually comes to the picnic. With all the help Jimmy can get, he saves the night using the fact that chickens can't burp. The citizens, who are alerted of Poultra's arrival, but unable to escape the party, help Jimmy into luring Poultra to drink a large tank of soda and eat a dummy made of what is essentially Pop Rocks. When Poultra consumes the entire tank and eats the dummy, she cannot release the excess gas created by the soda and candy, she rubs her belly and explodes due to the buildup of pressure. The Yolkians (excluding their robotic shells) take off from the Earth in a large container mounted on a rocket (the container holds the yolk-like alien bodies, as Yolkians possess no evident skeletal structure). Then Jimmy's friends, family and the citizens of Retroville apologize to Jimmy for not believing him about the Yolkians evil-plan to destroy Retroville, rejecting him, and mocking him. They are then forced to repeat the apolgy in different languages such as English, French, and Chinese, and everybody continues to enjoy the rest of the party, though Jimmy erases Cindy's short-term memory so she won't remember how to get into the lab. Trivia *The title and the logo used on the title card are references to the fifth Star Wars movie, The Empire Strikes Back. *This is the second installment in the Yolkian story arc. The conclusion to the arc will be in "The League of Villains". *It is unknown how Ms. Fowl knew about the Yolkian's, since she was never abducted. *This is one of the two specials to use the regular intro. The second will be in League of Villains. *In the end, Carl plays the empty shells are parodies of the empty storm trooper helmets that the ewoks used as drums in Return of the Jedi. *In League of Villains, Goobot reveals Ooblar was traded for sulfur butter. *King Goobot and Ooblar were not played by their voice actors from the film, Patrick Stewart and Martin Short. Instead, S. Scott Bullock and Paul Greenberg reprised their roles from the pilot. *The music that played when they invaded earth was a parody of the Star Wars music. * Sheen calls Carl Burp Boy, which becomes his superhero alter ego in The N-Men. * When entering the bathroom to steal one of Jimmy's hairs, King Goobot tiptoes across the hall, despite the fact that he's in a floating body and could just fly. * When Sheen tells Carl that the Yolkians are most likely going to enslave them all in a spice, Carl shouts that he's allergic to paprika. * When defending Jimmy, Cindy recalls the events from When Pants Attack, Normal Boy, and Substitute Creature. It is unknown how she figured out the meteor was Jimmy's fault. * Sam's longing for hair on his head is similar to Squidward's from SpongeBob Squarepants. * When the Yolkians are resurrecting Poultra with Jimmy's DNA machine, the push-buttons are labled "Pot Roast", "Bread", "Chicken", "Frozen Dinner", "Baked Potatoes" and "Fish". * Before finding out how to get into the lab with Cindy's help, King Goobot makes several attempts to get into the lab on his own, all of which are foiled by Hugh, who insists on showing him more or his hobbies. * Carl and Sheen's reaction to Cindy's being nice to them is similar to when Cyborg and Beast Boy from the Cartoon Network show, "Teen Titans," met the happy side of Raven when trapped in the real Raven's mind in the episode "Nevermore". * The lizard that Sheen found in My Son, the Hamster is seen again in this special, and one more time in The Science Fair Affair. *At the end of the Jimmy Neutron movie (and the pilot short) at the end of them the king was fried by rocket fire, making him look like a fried sunny side up egg, hence the name of this episode "The Eggpire Strikes Back". 15-16 Category:TV Movies Category:Season 1 Category:Movies